


The one where Tanaka loves his boyfriend

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, could be read as platonic, if you remove the word "boyfriend" ig lol, kind of a '5 things' format but not bc tanaka has SO MANY THINGS after the initial 5, reassurance, self doubt, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: "If someone were to ask Ennoshita Chikara what makes him a good boyfriend, he'd answer honestly: nothing, really. He doesn't think he has many good qualities, just...a lack of any bad qualities."Tanaka and Ennoshita contemplate their relationship, but they both have conflicting ideas about Chikara's importance.





	The one where Tanaka loves his boyfriend

If someone were to ask Ennoshita Chikara what makes him a good boyfriend, he'd answer honestly: nothing, really. He doesn't think he has many good qualities, just...a lack of any bad qualities.

He isn't prone to jealousy, like some members of the team (Hinata, mostly). He isn't too clingy like some as well (like everyone assumes Yamaguchi to be, but really its _Tsukishima_ that is, and Noya too). And even more important, he isn't hot-headed and loud, like a certain few he could name (but mainly his boyfriend and his equally annoying best friend-- but annoying in the most endearing way when they're happy). He isn't afraid to move his relationship forward, like some (Asahi and Kinoshita).

He's plain. Normal. He's definitely not a perfect boyfriend.

Except, Tanaka doesn't see that. Well-- he sees the exact opposite. He sees Chikara as the perfect boyfriend. Not for the things he _isn't-- _rather, Tanaka sees him for the things he _is_.

Like how Chikara is confident in his relationship enough not to get jealous; even when Tanaka flirts with Kiyoko (it never means anything anyway). Chikara is independent, and spends time away from Tanaka and his friends sometimes (he always comes back when he needs it). Chikara is level-headed and calm, a perfect balance to Tanaka (but _man_, _when he gets riled up_\-- it's a beautiful thing).

Even more, Chikara is creative; Tanaka's seen him work on his movie sets, or even just papers for school, but he always gets this look on his face...he could get lost in that look forever...Chikara is beautiful; even when Chikara says he’s not, he’s gorgeous, eye bags and pale skin and (sometimes) greasy hair and all. He’s strong-- physically in the way he can lift Tanaka’s younger cousins over his head playing airplane, and emotionally. Chikara is so_ strong_ for confronting his past and facing the future in the ways that he does.

Yeah, Chikara is the perfect boyfriend. He just doesn’t see it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I must say the "chikara isn't [trait] like [character]" isn't a dig on [character]'s only personality trait, just ones Chikara views as...not good ones. They obviously still have good qualities and traits.


End file.
